


Acquainted

by 2sleepy



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, The Man Who Killed Don Quixote
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fingering, Smut, drunk Toby, fluff? idk?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2sleepy/pseuds/2sleepy
Summary: You got me touchin' on your bodyTo say that we're in love is dangerousBut girl I'm so glad we're acquainted
Relationships: Toby Grisoni/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Acquainted

**Author's Note:**

> this dedicated to lane(majesticdriver on twt) and my whole gc of whores, love u guys <3

You’d lived across from this rather loud director guy for awhile. He threw rambunctious parties, had women over every week, and sometimes he even locked himself out of his loft which meant he came knocking on your door. You know him fairly well you’d say, sometimes you sat with him for hours while he was wasted on the hall balcony. You wouldn’t say you were friends because those were the only times you spoke, but he confided a lot of personal information in you. Even though he didn’t know it, your lips were sealed. 

One time he told you about the very first film he made and how it made some old village man go insane— you didn’t believe him, but it was funny to hear him drunkenly try to convince you it was all real. He even told you how he doesn’t bring girls home himself. It’s just that he’s one of the easiest men on the planet and he’s usually drunk from Hollywood parties. You felt bad knowing he was essentially getting taken advantage of. He had a good heart as far as you knew. 

On second thought, you weren’t sure how he was sober. You did only ever speak to him while he was hammered. He could be an asshole. You also didn’t know his full name. He had only told you he’s called Toby. His name made you want to squish him even though he was six-foot-something, broad, and muscular. He was manly until he smiled then his name fit him. His whole aura changed with his smile. He went from intimidating to soft. His teeth were crooked and it was endearing almost. He was far from perfect which made you wonder if women used him for money. Over time you had grown fond of this not-so-strange stranger’s looks. Unconventionally charming. He had almost shoulder length black hair that he tied half back most of the time, his crooked teeth, lots of freckles, a large nose, and by far the cutest thing was his big ears which he never showed. When he sat next to you nearly passed out ever so often you wondered if anyone else bothered taking care of him. He always went to you if he needed, who was a stranger to him entirely. You didn’t tell him anything. He didn’t even know your name.

One night you were coming in from some late night shopping and he was sitting against his door with his head in his hands. You’d have thought he was passed out like that if he hadn’t looked up at you when you’d gotten to your door. His eyes looked tired and he was definitely drunk. 

“Locked out again?” You asked, putting down your bag.

“Y-yeah.” He hiccups and rushes to the glass door to the hallway balcony and vomits over the edge. Luckily it went into a small garden, not the street. You follow him out and rub his back as he rests his head on the railing. He smelled like alcohol and strong, gross perfume. He probably had someone with him before finding out he left his key in his loft. 

“Want me to call the lobby to let you in?” You run your fingers through his hair, pulling it out of his face, his eyes locked on you. His eyes— green-brown and they glistened like he has a galaxy in them. 

“Please?” He pleas. You dial the lobby and they’re up to your floor within minutes letting him in. You walk in with him making sure he didn’t trip over anything. His place was clean surprisingly, probably because he didn’t spend much time at home. He sits down on his sofa and sighs, staring at his door key on the glass table in front of him. He mumbled something to himself before standing up and fumbling. Your quick reflexes steady him and he laughs. 

“Shower, Toby. You smell awful.” You recommend as you watch him regain his balance. 

“Good idea.” You nod and start to leave before he clears his throat. “Hey, neighbor, why haven’t you tried sleeping with me? You know like the other women?” 

“I like to have dates first and you don’t know my name, Toby. Goodnight.” You shut his door behind you and walked into your own loft with your bags.  _ Dates first? _ You laugh to yourself at your own ridiculousness. You couldn’t sleep with him anyway. You didn’t date around and you sure as hell didn’t date or sleep with men as far out of your league as him. He had his name on movies. Sure, you had no idea what those movies were, but he was in circles where he had people all over him and that was enough to worry you. He mumbled to you a few times about how his boss was crazy as fuck and told you how stressed it made him. Stress was something you didn’t have and didn’t need.

Your mind had been on Toby all night oddly. Wondering if you’d have another night listening to him mumble and vomit off the balcony or into his toilet. You walk into your complex building and one of the men who worked at the desk stopped you, waving you over. He looked concerned as the building manager talked with him. 

“I didn’t do anything, did I?” You joke leaning onto the desk.

“No, god no, angel.” The manager shakes her head. “We’re giving you a key to Grisoni’s loft. He isn’t home yet, but we’re tired of sending people up at ungodly hours to let him in. You keep it and just make sure he doesn’t hurt himself.” You nod and thank them before you pocket the key. 

_ Grisoni _ . That’s his last name. You giggle now knowing his full name and he had no idea what your first name even was. A key to his loft. You of all people now have a key all because he had come to you so many times for help. Why the hell hadn’t you at least told him your name? You owed him that, it’d been 6 months you kept up with him and his drunken bullshit. You reach the top of the stairs and head straight for your own place, no sign of Toby anywhere. 

You walk in and discard your keys and shoes. You change into a hoodie and comfortable leggings before settling on your sofa and scrolling through social media on your phone. Nothing interesting ever happened to you. You went out every day to check on the shops you owned, left to you by your parents and then you went home to write or relax. You didn’t really stress which is why being friends with Toby was a scary thought to you. He was followed by drama and stress daily. You knew that better than anything, he made sure you knew that. 

Your phone rings in your hand and you jump— the front desk.

“Yeah?” Your voice cracks as you put your phone to your ear.

“Toby just got here, he’s sober but he has some woman up to his ass and she’s yelling. Do something? He trusts you and I can't have other tenants losing sleep.” You give a simple sure before you hang up and take a deep breath. You spend a few seconds thinking over things to do before something hits you. You can’t believe you’re about to do this. 

You fish the key to his place off the table, take off your leggings, and make a quick trip over, letting yourself in. You wait until you hear the commotion down the hall to pull this ridiculous stunt. The woman was yelling about him being useless and blowing her off though he wasn’t paying attention. Too tired to care. You were going to do your best to deter the woman away, hoping to god that Toby went along with it. You felt exposed in just a hoodie and your panties, but the best way to sell it was to look as comfortable with him as possible. You sat inside by his door and opened it, peaking out as soon as the footsteps and yelling reached your hall. 

“Toby? You’re back sooner than usual, baby.” You rush toward him, wrapping your arms around him. He nearly chokes as the woman finally shut up. She huffed and just stared. He hugs you back and you stare up at him, he was confused. “Who’s this?” You ask looking at the pouting brunette. 

“I’m  _ leaving _ ,” She storms off. As soon as she disappeared, you pulled out of his grasp. He just stood there staring at you. He didn’t know why you did that for him and didn’t expect it either. 

“Uh. Thank you? How’d you get in my place?” He nervously asks, looking at his open door. 

“They gave me a key because of how often you came home wasted and locked out,” You shrug and walk back to your door. “They also told me to make sure that lady left, complaints about yelling and all.” You start to open your door and you’re almost in your loft when he stops you. 

“Hey— I mean uh, what’s your name?” Your heart froze, your everything fucking froze. Do you tell him or let him guess? You don’t know what first name basis even meant even though you knew his whole life story essentially. Your stomach flopped as you opened your mouth. 

“Y/N,” You said and then you were gone into your own home leaving him standing outside. You sink down onto your sofa not even thinking about putting your leggings back on. Instead, you lingered on the way Toby held you just minutes ago. He held onto you like he was trying to protect you from something. It was such a comforting feeling and you’d never experienced it from anyone before. You almost thought about going back to hug him again, just to make sure you weren’t being delusional. After some time you fell asleep right there, lost in thought so deep you didn’t remember falling asleep. 

*****

You wake up to a loud knocking on your door, you rub your eyes and check your phone. 

**_6:23 A.M Saturday_ **

You had nowhere to be so you didn’t mind the early waking. Groggily, still in just a hoodie and panties you cross the room to your door and pull it open. Toby stood there in a t-shirt and plaid pajama pants looking wide awake for it being so early. 

“Can I come in?” He asks and gazes over your shoulder. You move to the side, letting him in. He strides to the middle of the room and watches as you close the door and walk into your kitchen. He follows shortly behind you, watching you walk so gracefully. 

“What do you need?” You start making a cup of coffee as he leans against the counter behind you. He doesn’t answer immediately, eyes lost on your ass in white lace panties. 

“You know more than I’d like a stranger to about me, I deserve to get to know you.” You mix sugar into black coffee and taste to your liking. 

“Well, you know my name. I own a few stores in town and I never do much aside from obligations. I don’t have friends and I don’t date anyone. I’m not an interesting person, Toby. This is why I hadn’t told you anything,” That was half true. You didn’t want to tell him you were scared of being close to him, but it’s too late now. 

“Why have you spent six months holding my head over my toilet and listening to me talk while I’m drunk as many times as you have?” Toby asks. His eyes were all over you. He really was so easy and you weren’t doing anything, but drinking your coffee. He’s the one that had told you he’s easy. He gets so breathless when a woman puts her hands on him. He gets so helpless. 

“That’s just who I am. I know it sounds stupid,” You turn around to face him and slide down to sit on your kitchen floor. He follows your movements and sits across from you. His legs almost stretched to the other counter. “I knew that first night I opened my door to find you face-first on the floor in the hall that it would be a regular thing, but I really don’t mind. I don’t have friends so some interaction is nice, even if you’re wasted.”

“You could tell the world my personal information, but you don’t? I’m really not a bother?” He looked beyond confused and if you weren’t mistaken, he was about to cry. 

“Not at all. When you stopped throwing those awful parties I stopped worrying about you being a bother.” You laugh as he blinks a few times trying to rid his eyes of all the water. 

“It’s a first— this I mean.” He gestures to you. You believed that if anything. You pull your knees to your chest and watch him stare at you. He had such a strong gaze it made you feel weak. His eyes on you like he was trying to figure you out and he couldn’t. Even though there was nothing about you worth knowing, he took you as a puzzle to solve. 

“Is this all you came over to do? Ask questions and gawk at me?” You roll your eyes trying to hide how much you liked it deep down. You stand up and prop yourself up on the counter with your forearms. You stare at the clock on the wall, listening to it tick in the nearly deafening silence. You’d have thought Toby left if you didn’t feel his hands trailing up your thighs. You didn’t jerk away or jump. You shivered. His hands were warm on your bare legs and they were so big you didn’t know what to do with yourself. Maybe you were as easy as him. 

You try acting like you didn’t want to melt, but his hand cupped your fabric-covered cunt, he hummed into your ear and you were gone. His hands slide slowly up your stomach and to your chest, massaging you as he pressed himself against you. He was hard in his pants, grinding against you for relief while he toyed with your bare nipples. You let out a soft moan and it immediately gave you away. He started grinding against you harder and stood you up straight, dipping one hand beneath your panties. He held you against him while his fingers teased around your clit. 

“T-toby,” You start as he pressed soft kisses to your neck. You felt so helpless at his touch and he was going so slow you thought you were going to scream. You needed more, so much more you completely forgot how you didn’t want to be close to him. You wanted him to pound you into your own sofa and make you scream like he had the women he brought home. 

“You’re just as easy as me, huh? You’re soaked and I’ve barely touched you, baby. Do you want me, Y/N? Tell me what you want.” You roll your hips back against him and hold his wrist as he slips one finger inside of you. He starts slowly to open you up and adds another finger for pleasure. Your head was static as you tried fucking down onto his fingers, but he held you still. You wanted to pull him to your room and put yourself on display for him. You’d let him do whatever he wanted at this point. He had you panting and begging for more with just his hands which left plenty for you to think about. 

“God. Toby stop please just fuck me.” You beg him and he laughs. His fingers met your g-spot quickly, your moans beginning to get uncontrollably loud, he uses his thumb to massage your clit slowly. He didn’t want you to come too quickly. 

“I will. I’m going to make these last six months up to you. I’m going to fuck your pretty brains out. I’m going to make you beg for me until you’re the one causing noise complaints. I want to hear you say my name like it’s a prayer.” He always had you convinced he liked being worshipped or doing the least of the work, but you realize now that he’s got you panting, glued against him, and his fingers so far inside if you in the middle of your kitchen that it was probably just the alcohol that made him so easy to take advantage of. If this was how he was just fingering you, you can't imagine how you’ll see stars when you get to your bed. 

“Toby… please..” You whimper as he pulls his fingers out of you, forcing them into your mouth. You suck gently, tasting yourself. He groans and turns you around to face him, your lips dripping with saliva as he pulls his fingers away. He softly kisses you, nipping at your lip. You eagerly pull your hoodie off and drag him to your bedroom. He watches as you discard your panties and crawl onto the bed, your eyes are glued to him while he relieves himself of his clothes. You choke on your own spit when you see his cock, it made sense now, why the women screamed so loud. He wasn’t  _ just _ big, you  _ knew  _ you would have to adjust. He finds himself propped up over you, resting on his forearm as he spreads your legs. His free hand plays between your folds, his fingertips gently teasing your clit. He roughly shoves two fingers into you again, only his pace much faster and rough. He moves down your body, hovering your cunt while his fingers work you open. 

“Toby.. Toby please. Do I need to beg?” You have tears rolling down your face and he smiles. 

“No, baby.” His lips attach to your clit and he sucks as his fingers hook inside you. You could feel your stomach turning, knowing how hard you were about to come. He adds a third finger, making you squirm under him. His free hand held you down with such strength you’d never felt. His tongue lapped against your clit as he drew out your orgasm. You puddled on his hand, breathing heavily, his name rolling off your tongue so many times he couldn’t count. He pulled his hand away and licked you clean. Teasing you one more time. His hands wrap around your ankles as he pulls you against him, leaning over you, pressing kisses to your chest. He guides his cock through your folds making you whine. You needed him so bad, you were desperate for him to wreck you. It was like as soon as he had you in his grasp you fell victim to his charm. You didn’t think much about fucking him before, but now that he’s teasing your cunt it’s second nature to beg for him.

He slowly pushes into you, making sure you’re stretched out enough for him. You use your legs to draw yourself closer to him wanting him as deep as he could get. 

“What do you want? Tell me,” He whispers in your ear as he groans with each thrust, every other one getting rougher. 

“Give me a reason to scream, don’t hold anything back. Please.” He takes your request and holds you down as he starts a long thrust, sheathing himself in you. You do scream then, his name comes out louder than he’d ever heard it before as he picks up the pace, pushing in as deep as possible each time he hit your g-spot. You squeeze your eyes shut as his lips attacked your chest and nipples. He sucked so gently while he made a sopping mess of your pussy. The contrast in care made your head spin. 

His thumb found your clit as you climb toward your second orgasm. He drew you to it so quickly you couldn’t help but gasp and wrap your legs around his waist so tight he had to stop moving. Your walls clenched around him tightly and he felt closer to his own release. He slowly brought himself closer, so many sweet moans falling from his lips as you yearned to kiss him. You wanted his plush soft lips on yours so badly you couldn’t take it. 

You pull him to you and kiss him hard, his hips shutter and his warmth fills you up. You share pants between kisses before he pulls out and reaches to feel his come leak out of you. He lays down at your side and just watches your chest rise and fall. You’re trying so hard to understand what just happened, but eventually it becomes too much so you stop. It was too good to overthink. 

“Now you have to tell me more about you. This is not going to be a one-time thing.” Toby chuckles. 

“Why not?” 

“That was way too good.” 


End file.
